


Standin' In The Hall Of Fame

by LaPetiteLouve



Series: Familia Ante Omnia [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pack Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteLouve/pseuds/LaPetiteLouve
Summary: Kaner scored 1,000 NHL points.  Tries to celebrate, but what's the fun in everything going right?  Doesn't matter, because he's got his pack and he's got Jonny.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Series: Familia Ante Omnia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549498
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Standin' In The Hall Of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see? There's been a lot going on and It was hard to write. But I am back. Still on an inconsistent schedule, but i'm back. with fluff. and 1988. and pack. and yes, this is late. but i dont careeeee. Title is creatively from Hall of Fame, by the Script.

Kaner closed the bedroom door and shuffled over to the closet. He stripped out of his suit and hung it up, smoothing down the sleeves, a wide smile on his face. He grabbed a faded t-shirt and held it to his nose, clean and Jonny’s. UND. He pulled it on and dug around for sweats, the thrum of the game in his veins. 1,000 points. In the NHL. His mind wandered back to 2007, when all the reporters wanted to write him off as a first overall bust. Simply for being able to turn to a wolf. Look at him now. Three Stanley cups, too many other trophies, over five All-Star appearances, a successful mate, a pack. 1,000 points.

“Hey,” Jonny poked his head in. He softened at the sight of the shirt, humming appreciatively. “You know you’re gonna have to take that off soon, right? We’re almost ready to run.”

“Not yet. C’mere, I’m a thousand-point scorer,” Kaner reached out for him, satisfied as Jonny stepped over without hesitation. He nestled himself against Jonny’s chest, head tucked under his chin. Kaner hummed languidly as Jonny gently swayed them. “Thousand points Baby.”

“Next hurdle, two thousand,” Jonny laughed quietly. 

“Dick,” Kaner huffed amiably. “Eight hundred coming up, right?”

“Don’t make it about me. Tonight’s for you. Anything you wanna do, we’ll do,” Jonny murmured in his ear. 

Kaner blinked slowly. So much power, so many options. His skin prickled, restless energy building deep inside. Restless energy that would take a backseat to standing with the fucking love of his life for a little longer. “Still wanna run. And we have an off day, I want to spend it in The Den. Throw in a couple movies, and have a pack pile. We haven’t had one of those in a while.” 

Jonny chuckled. “Anything in the world, and that’s what you choose? Lazing around in The Den?”

“Shaddup,” Kaner lifted his gaze. “As if you woulda let us take a last-minute trip somewhere.”

“I would if you asked,” Jonny answered seriously, eyes full of adoration and pride, and too many other emotions to pick apart. 

Kaner ducked his gaze, pressing his lips to Jonny’s collarbone. “Mm, yeah. Whipped. But, I just want something anyone can be involved in. Get the pack together for an evening. Don’t get many of those.”

“I know, I know, I’m just teasing,” Jonny rumpled pleasantly. “Do you wanna go down first. Take whoever out first and then I’ll join you.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Kaner agreed. He pulled away, suddenly chilly away from Jonny’s enticingly warm body heat. He left Jonny in the bedroom and stepped downstairs. “Hey. Who’s ready to run?”

“I’ll go with you first,” Brinksy piped up. 

“Me too,” Alex grinned. 

“Alright Thing One and Thing Two, let’s go,” Kaner grinned. He stripped and dumped his clothes into the bin in the living room, the Alexs trailing after him. He pulled the backdoor open for them and slid the screen in place behind him. Kaner grinned as light brown wolf nosed at his knee. He stooped down and rubbed his knuckles against the dark brown patch on Brinksy’s chest briefly. He shifted and settled into his own fur, that restlessness tingling right beneath his pelt. _“Let’s go.”_ He trotted out first, the other two flanking him on either side. Kaner grinned and suddenly broke into a sprint. 

_"Hey!”_ Alex called after him. 

_"Caught off guard, Nylander?”_ Kaner teased, gracefully leaping over a bush. He ducked behind the bush and waited, poised and ready to pounce. He caught sight of mixed gold and white fur overhead and barked loudly, startling the wolf. 

Alex stumbled against the ground and shook dust and dirt out of his fur. He wrinkled his muzzle distastefully. _“Uncool.”_

Brinksy snickered and swiped at Kaner’s paws. _“Old man can still have some fun, huh?”_

_“Yeah, old man, and still producing,”_ Kaner brushed off. 

_“Legend,”_ Alex whispered, almost awestruck. 

Kaner knocked his shoulder against his. _“Thanks bud. C’mon, let’s see how long it takes for the rest of the pack to catch up with us.”_ He trekked on, enjoying the ambience. Trees swaying in the gentle wind, leaves rustling around them, the occasional hoot of an owl, twigs snapping underneath their paws, Alex’s deep, even breaths, Brinksy’s claws clacking against the rocks in the ground. Kaner sniffed the air and frowned, slowing to a stop. _“You smell that?”_ he wondered. 

_"Uh?”_ Alex shrugged. 

_“I don’t know what it is, but I smell it,”_ Brinksy said. _“Smells gross.”_

Kaner wrinkled his nose and ignored the pungent scent. _Probably a skunk,_ he convinced himself, despite knowing what a skunk smelled like. He stayed alert, ears straining back and forth to pick anything up, sniffing the air repetitively, eyes tracking any and all movement. The smell strengthened, foul and rank. _“Hold up,”_ he cautioned. Kaner shifted and immediately wrapped his arms around himself as the wind picked up slightly. 

Brinksy barked, worried, hesitant and thoroughly bewildered. He glanced around and shifted his weight over his paws, digging his claws into the earth beneath. 

“Don’t worry, it’s probably nothing,” Kaner assured. “Just wanna be safe. I don’t like that smell.” He stepped forward, foot landing on something hard and cold. He immediately crouched down, hands flying to his right ankle, hands catching the metal teeth of the hunting trap. “Shit!” His heart thundered in his ears, chest heaving with the sudden spike of adrenaline. He lifted his head and attempted to smile reassuringly at Alex and Brinksy. “Listen. Go back and get Jonny. Be. Careful. Hurry, don’t let me bleed out,” Kaner grimaced as the metal teeth dug into the meat of his palms. 

Alex stepped forward cautiously and nosed at Kaner’s shoulder. He barked once and followed Brinksy back to The Nest. 

Kaner shivered and braced against the cold. “Why the fuck did I shift back?” he wondered breathlessly. “I’ll fucking bleed out faster, holy shit.” The wind chilled his bloody fingers, eliciting another wrack of shivers. Blood dripped down his hand. “Jonny’s gonna kill me. At least I scored a thousand points before I potentially fuck up my hands,” he mumbled to himself. “Fuck, how far did we get? All we did was follow our border.” Kaner hunkered down, attempting to curl in on himself to protect himself from the cold. It’s much more appealing to run as a warm wolf than walk around human. But, alas. Kaner tried to regulate his breathing and stay calm. _Jonny’s gonna find me. It’s gonna be okay, they’ll find me. I’ll be okay, just gotta hold out a little longer._ “Fuck,” Kaner drawled, feeling a little woozy. He perked up slowly at the sound of barking and shouting. He grinned at the flashlight beams. “Here!” he croaked. He felt giddy as Jonny pushed himself through the bushes. 

“Shit!” Jonny pointed the flashlight at the ground, in front of his own feet and around Kaner. 

“What happened?” Seabs asked, coming up behind. 

Kaner noticed the rest of the pack belatedly, some human, some wolves. He beamed at them, a little touched. 

“No one move forward without a flashlight. Seabs, Duncs, Saader and Shawzy, start checking for any more traps. Set them off, but don’t get stuck. Kirby, get the police on the phone. Tell them that there are traps and give them the address, but nothing else. I’m gonna need a little help with Patrick and the trap,” Jonny stepped up, always quick to take charge both on and off the ice. 

“Kaner, are you okay?” Drake asked worriedly, frowning at the trap and twitching in place, like he wanted to move closer but dared not to. 

“Yeah, bud,” Kaner promised, a little lightheaded. “Jonny knows what to do.”

Jonny shoved his backpack into Kuba’s hands. “Medical kits, get the gauze and the antiseptic out. He’s gonna be fine. You know how these traps work, right?”

Kuba shook his head, gaze trained on the bloody, steel trap. He cast a worried glance at Jonny, a little spooked. 

“Alright, listen up kids. These are steel hunting traps, they’re spring loaded. You push on the pressure plate, the steel jaws snap shut. They used to be very dangerous, but since the escalation of wolves, the most dangerous ones have been banned. These ones will cut through flesh, but can’t snap through any bones. And they’re not common, but still a threat. If you get caught in one of these, stay calm, don’t struggle and call for help,” Jonny explained. 

“Jonny,” Kaner interrupted. “Kinda bleeding out here. And cold. Be nice to get free.”

“Here’s how you spring one,” Jonny grabbed a long, thick branch and snapped it off the tree. He wedged it into the trap and wiggled it back and forth, prying the trap open. He kept his breathing even, despite Kaner’s little gasps and whimpers in pain. 

Kaner wiggled his foot out and then eased his hands out, hurrying over to Kuba. He winced as Jonny dumped antiseptic over his hands and wrapped gauze around them. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Jonny handed him sweats and a hoodie. “I’m gonna need some people to stay here for a little. I’m gonna get him home and bring the cops back here. Seabs, did we find any other traps?”

“Yeah, just one. We set it off already,” Seabs answered. “Duncs and I will stay. Take the pack home.”

Kaner grunted as Jonny scooped him up in his arms. Usually, he’d poke fun at Jonny, or protest against it, but after almost losing game time to an ankle injury, Jonny could carry him everywhere. Kaner breathed into his hands as Jonny carefully travelled back to The Nest, multiple wolves trouncing around them. 

Jonny laid Kaner down on the couch gently. “I gotta go deal with the cops and the police, okay? I’m leaving most of the pack with you, Kirby, Adam, Brinks, Stromer, Drake, Alex and Kuba. Saader, Shawz, you’re with me, go get dressed.”

Kaner hummed and reached for the fleece blanket. He smiled as Boqs caught on and helped pull the blanket over. “Thank you,” he gently scratched at Adam’s ears.

Adam hummed approvingly, eyes fluttering closed. He pulled away and gingerly hopped on the couch, sprawling out on Kaner, head on his chest. He lifted his head as Alex followed him up, growling lightly as he jostled Kaner. Adam turned his head as Alex snapped his jaw at him. 

“Hey,” Kaner cut in. “Knock it off. I’m okay, you’re both okay. Play nice, otherwise, Drake and Kirbs get the couch.” Kaner chuckled silently as the latter wolves perked up, both huddled right next to the couch, acting like a barrier for who knows what. Kaner snuck a hand down and trailed his fingers through Drake’s fur, comforting the wolf enough for him to relax again. 

“Here,” Stromer placed a water bottle on the side table by Kaner’s head. “Oh! Let me get you a cup of ice and a straw,” he hurried off. 

“I got a bunch of snacks and a bunch of movies. These were for later, but I guess we can start now,” Brinksy uncovered a massive salad bowl full of snacks and treats, delicious and slightly compatible with their diets. 

Kaner blinked and glanced around The Den, taking in the lit candles, snack and movies fully. “Did. Did Jonny set this up?”

“Yep,” Stromer beamed. “I helped. Do you like it? He said you’d like it and he wanted to do something for your thousand points and you said you didn’t want to do much except watch movies in The Den, so he wrote a list of all the snacks you like and told us to get them while you were out.”

“What is this? Twilight?” Kuba shuffled through the movies, brow furrowed in confusion as he sorted through. 

“Oh, put that in first,” Kaner grinned. He settled under the weight of Alex and Adam, content to watch and quote the movies once and a while. Movie after movie, snack after snack, Kaner sighed happily. Part of his mind wondered if Jonny had finished up yet. He did like to take his time, ever persistent about the details. Kaner snorted to himself. Jonny’s probably pestering the cops.

Finally. Finally, Jonny pushed his way into The Den, followed by Seabs, Duncs, Shawzy and Saader. Jonny approached Kaner’s couch and affectionately rubbed a hand down Adam and Alex’s back. “Thank you,” he murmured as the two wolves hopped off, slinking off the share a mattress and a couple strips of beef jerky. Jonny pushed and nudged Kaner around until they settled in a position he liked, Jonny pressed against the back of the couch with Kaner tugged to his chest. 

“The candles, snack and movies? Really? Candlelight?” Kaner teased. 

“Shush, you like it,” Jonny replied easily. Kaner cuddled back against his chest, healing hands cradled to his chest. “The cops got the serial number off the traps. Probably some new idiot who stumbled into private lands. They removed the traps and everything. It won’t happen again.” 

Kaner hummed. He surveyed the pack. Duncs and Seabs with the three Euro wolves tucked between them on a mattress. Stromer and Brinksy, shifted and playing video games on their phones quietly. Drake rummaged through the snack bins, nosing at the different options. Kirby curled up next to Kaner on the floor, eyes half closed. Shawzy and Saader, splitting a bag of chips and chatting quietly. Kaner tilted his head back, meeting Jonny’s warm eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Jonny smiled, leaning down brushing his lips against Kaner’s forehead. “Anything for you, Peeks.”

Kaner returned the gesture with a quick peck to Jonny’s jawline. He settled down against the warm solidness that is Jonathan fucking Toews. Eventually, Jonny’ll make them move. Make everyone move to a mattress. Will dish out blankets and pillows and blow the candles out. Won’t let anyone sleep on the couch or alone, and eventually everyone will gravitate towards each other because wolves are codependent but they know the importance of a pack pile, thank you very much. Kaner blinked, suddenly smacked with another wave of affection for Jonny. How much Jonny’s become part of his normal. How seamlessly Jonny fits, back then, now and how he’ll always fit. 19 and 88. Kaner lifted Jonny’s hand and pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles before dropping their hands, fingers tangled together. He melted into Jonny a little further and smiled to himself, silently drifting in the security of his pack and the love of his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel a little rusty, so any and all typos are my own. Usual stuff, leave a comment if you got an idea or a suggestion. Yea, cheers.


End file.
